Moving On
by ell13
Summary: The Giant War is over. Calypso receives some unpleasant news about the death of three demigod heroes. She'll move on eventually. Just not now. One-shot, minor Caleo and miniscule Percabeth. WARNING: spoilers for HoH. Alternate ending. Cover by Viria.


Moving On

I stare out across the never-ending ocean, as the sun peeks out through the horizon. I wonder if somewhere out there, Leo's staring at the same sunrise. Maybe he's thinking of me right now, as I'm thinking about him.

Time is difficult in Ogygia, as I've told every single hero who has landed on my island. But to me, it feels like it's been years since I last saw Leo. Who knows? Perhaps it has been years. Or decades. Or centuries. Have I been forgotten yet again? Has he moved on, like all else has? All I can do is hope that he'll keep his promise, that he will come back.

For the next few hours, I work in my garden, tending to the plants, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

_This is it_, I think, _he came back, he did it!_ I turn around, smiling.

"You're late-" I trail off, and my face falls as I realize it is NOT Leo.

"Hello Calypso," Hermes greets, looking down at his feet, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hello Hermes," I reply solemnly, "What news do you have for me today?"

"I have come to inform you that the Giant War is over. Thanks to our children, the Olympians have emerged victorious," Hermes informs. Mentally, I scream. I can be free at last, with the one who makes me happiest. I'm ecstatic.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim, "Leo can get me off this island!" Hermes already looked awkward when he arrived, but now he looks even more discomforted by my statement.

"Calypso…" he whispers softly, "I have also brought some more...saddening information. You might not take this lightly."

I narrow my eyes, "What is it?"

"You see, no war is without casualties. We have suffered some great losses on our side."

"You're saying-?"  
Hermes sighs, "Leo is dead. So is Percy, and Annabeth. They all perished, fighting to defeat Gaea. I'm sorry, Calypso. They're...not coming back. Sorry."

He leaves, but I'm not paying attention. Leo...Percy...Annabeth. They CANNOT be dead.

"IS THIS SOME JOKE?!" I shout out to the Fates, "Well, haha, VERY funny! Play a cruel joke on a helpless girl who's cursed to be eternally alone on an island in the middle of NOWHERE! Why do you try to make my curse worse! It's bad enough that you take away the people I love, but this-THIS IS ENOUGH!" I collapse to the sand, my face buried in my palms, weeping, weeping for the lost.

Annabeth...I never met her. Consumed by my jealousy, I had cursed her, I remember. What if it had been **my** fault that she is dead? So much grief I would have caused...Percy spoke of her with such fondness when he was on Ogygia. I realize that I could never break them apart, they are a match that are simply destined to be. And to think that the girl died without me ever making amends… Guilt overwhelms me.

Percy… I had loved him. He was so sweet-dense, but sweet. He was caring, he was understanding. After the Titan War, he had even asked the gods to free me from the prison that was my home. This request was ignored, of course. Percy, a hero among heroes, dead? He should have had more time, he was so young. How many people does his death affect? His friends, his family-their lives will never be the same without Percy in the world. And neither will mine. Of all heroes, he was the one I wished had stayed the most, until...

Leo…

I choke on tears as I think of him.

Leo Valdez, that idiot. He blew up my dining table, that scrawny little runt of a demigod. He was the mistake, he wasn't supposed to be here. But there he was, just another hero stranded on the humble home of yours truly. I'll admit it now, I loved, no, **love**, him. Yet, he gave me more than just love. He gave me hope. He gave me something to believe him. A chance, no matter how small, to be free. He gave me a dream. He gave me a light at the end of the tunnel. And now, my light is gone. My dreams have disappeared. My beliefs have vanished. And my hope is no more.

They won't return, any of them. I can't give myself false hope, I know. Time can heal certain wounds, but I doubt that the searing pain of this one will ever fade. But sooner or later, I'll have to learn to deal with the pain. To ignore it. To try to forget about it. Sooner or later, I must learn to move on.

But not yet.

With my finger, I draw in the sand:

**I LOVE **

**YOU**


End file.
